Survivor Nintendo
Survivor Nintendo is the fifth season of Survivor Video Games Edition and features three tribes (Heroes, Villains, Neutral) composed of six Nintendo franchises being Metroid (Samus, Ridley, Sylux); Kid Icarus (Pit, Medusa, Magnus); F Zero (Captain Falcon, Black Shadow, Samurai Goroh); Animal Crossing (KK Slider, Tom Nook, Mr. Resetti); Legend of Zelda (Link, Ganandorf, Zelda); and Earthbound/Mother (Ness, Masked Man, Lucas). Samus was the winner with Ganandorf and KK Slider tied for second. Samus, Ganandorf, Masked Man, Pit, and Captain Falcon returned for Survivor All Stars where they placed 26th, 23rd, 18th, 2nd, and 9th respectively. Season Summary On the Heroes tribe Samus, Captain Falcon, KK Slider, and Pit made a tight alliance together, while Ness and Link bonded being outcasts. Only having to go to tribal once Ness was sent home. Pit also found an idol, that only Captain Falcon knew about, while on the Heroes tribe. On the Villains tribe, Ridley and Black Shadow were focused on team strength, targeting Tom Nook first, but Ganandorf set his attention on taking out possible threats in the game, and made a tight alliance with Medusa, and had Masked Man and Tom Nook as a plus two to send home Black Shadow. Masked Man found an idol while on the Villains tribe. Similarly on the Neutral tribe, Magnus and Sylux were focused on team strength, while Samurai Goroh focused on keeping the people he could trust, uniting Zelda, Lucas, and Mr. Resetti, organizing Sylux's elimination. Although they wanted to target Magnus next, Samurai Goroh, Zelda, and Lucas decided to keep Magnus around to help them win challenges and send home the volatile Mr. Resetti. Samurai Goroh found the idol on the Neutral Beach. On Day 12, the tribes were split apart creating NES (Samus, KK Slider, Link, Ganandorf, Ridley, Medusa, and Samurai Goroh), and SNES (Captain Falcon, Pit, Masked Man, Tom Nook, Magnus, Zelda, and Lucas). On NES, outcasts Link and Ridley created a tight alliance and temporarily re aligned with Samus and KK Slider to send home challenge liability Medusa. On SNES, Captain Falcon, Pit, and Magnus made a final three pack and added Masked Man and Tom Nook as a temporary plus two to send home Zelda. When the two tribes merged, Captain Falcon, Pit and Magnus realigned with KK Slider and Samus,and united with Villains Ganandorf, Masked Man, and Tom Nook to send home Link and Ridley. While Captain Falcon's next target was Samurai Goroh, Samus noticed Captain Falcon's tight allegiance to Magnus and Pit, and united the rest of the tribe to send home Captain Falcon, and Magnus, with Pit having to play his idol to save himself. When Pit then subsequently won immunity, Samus organized a hit on Masked Man, but he detected the play, playing his idol, and sending home Samurai Goroh, idol in pocket, in the process. Masked Man and Tom Nook then aligned with Pit, and attempted to secure Lucas's vote to regain power in the game, but Ganandorf made a pack with Lucas which he used to keep Lucas on his side and to send home Pit. In addition Samus openly found another idol. Ganandorf then used Masked Man and Tom Nook to send home his ally Lucas so he could position himself in a swing vote state between heroes Samus and KK Slider, and Villains Masked Man and Tom Nook,and guarantee himself a spot in the final tribal council. He ultimately sided with Samus and KK slider, sending Tom Nook and Masked Man to the Jury. In the end Samus won the million. Elimination Chart